W pamięci
by Moonyy
Summary: Remus opowiada o swoich uczuciach względem Syriusza, wspomina stare czasy oraz dobitnie doprowadza nas do teraźniejszości.


Zazwyczaj gorzka prawda dociera do nas dopiero po fakcie i już wiemy, że nie jesteśmy w stanie zrobić nic aby jej zapobiec albo jakkolwiek zredukować, bowiem będzie się ona za nami ciągnęła niczym natrętna, niewidzialna pajęcza nić.

Jedynie w objęciach Morfeusza, otulony płytkim, spokojnym snem potrafię przypomnieć sobie tamte chwile, które napawały mnie nie tyle co radością ale i miłością zmieszaną ze szczęściem.

Potrafię przypomnieć sobie beztroskie, letnie dni, kiedyśmy wychodzili na błonia i zasiadali w czwórkę pod starym dębem. James bawił się zazwyczaj swoim pierwszym zdobytym złotym zniczem, Peter przyglądał się z zafascynowaniem jak Potter podrzuca malutką piłeczkę, Ty leżałeś na trawie z tym swoim delikatnym, nonszalanckim uśmiechem, a ja podziwiałem jak długie rzęsy dają delikatne cienie na Twoje idealnie zarysowane kości policzkowe.

Pamiętam jak pierwszy raz zabrałeś mnie do Trzech Mioteł, tylko mnie, bez nikogo innego i kazałeś pić piwo kremowe, choć nie miałeś pojęcia jak łatwo przechodzę w stan upojenia. Nie miałem pojęcia, że dolałeś do niego nieco Ognistej Whisky. W połączeniu ze słodkawym smakiem praktycznie bezalkoholowego trunku była niewyczuwalna.

Pamiętam Twoje silne dłonie, które dzielnie znosiły moje niewielkie, aczkolwiek znaczące ciężary pijanego ciała. Śmiałeś się ze mnie, z mojego pijackiego bełkotu. Bez jakiegokolwiek zahamowania, przebrałeś mnie w piżamę i położyłeś do mojego łóżka, a ja w mgnieniu oka zasnąłem. I gdybym tylko wiedział co wtedy czułeś, na pewno starałbym się przebudzić i zapewnić Cię moją wdzięcznością i podziękować. Ale nie mogłem. Na drugi dzień pamięć spłatała mi figla, nie dając szansy na przypomnienie sobie czegokolwiek z poprzedniego wieczoru.

Pamiętam, że uśmiechałeś się do mnie ciepło, chociaż w oczach tkwił smutek i wyraz rozczarowania. Zbywałeś mnie różnymi odpowiedziami, a ja nie miałem pojęcia, że cokolwiek może się za nimi kryć. Łudziłem się, że może kiedyś ma nieudolna amnezja zapadnie się pod ziemię i pozwoli na rekonstrukcję poszczególnych wspomnień.

Niestety, nie pozwoliła.

Pamiętam jak podrzucałeś do góry czerwoną czapkę, głoszącą ukończenie szkoły i śpiewałeś razem z Jamesem radosne pieśni, a ja i Peter pod ciężarem waszej radości odczuwaliśmy pewne rozżalenie z wiedzą, iż te siedem lat już przepadło i nigdy nie wróci. Niewielka łza wykradła się z moich oczu, kiedy po raz ostatni spoglądałem na Zamek, powoli znikający za kępą drzew i bogatej zieleni.

Nic nie jest nieuchronne. Okrutny los w końcu zmusza nas do postawienia sobie konkretnego celu i zadania podstawowego pytania. Wtedy jeszcze nie miałem pojęcia jak ciężkie przyjdzie znosić mi brzemię. A jednak przez chwilę mogłem poczuć coś, co przenigdy nie było mi dane albo po prostu tego nie zauważałem.

Jeszcze nie do końca zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego co między nami wykwitnie kiedy zaproponowałeś mi wspólne mieszkanie po zakończeniu szkoły. Naprawdę, byłem ślepy, nie widząc tego co widzieli inni. Nawet Peter to widział. I chyba dlatego się wycofał kiedy spytałem go czy chce zamieszkać z nami, aczkolwiek Ty nie byłeś z tego zadowolony. Na Twoje szczęście Glizdogon odmówił, a Ty przyjąłeś to ze stoickim spokojem, który ukrywał Twoją dziecinną radość.

Nasze mieszkanie nie było wielkie, aczkolwiek schludne i przytulne. Schludne jedynie dzięki mnie, bo ty nigdy nie zaliczałeś się do osób dbających o jakikolwiek porządek. A jednak to Ty nadałeś temu miejscu jakiegoś magicznego uroku.

Nigdy nie zapomnę porozrzucanych na podłodze czasopism z motorami, winylowych płyt ze starymi zespołami i starego odtwarzacza, którego rzępoleniem katowałeś mnie każdego wieczoru.

Był to grudniowy wieczór kiedy wyznałeś mi swoje uczucia, a ja sparaliżowany delikatnością twoich słów pragnąłem chłonąć ich coraz więcej. Dobrze pamiętam ten mroźny wiatr na zewnątrz, jeden z zimniejszych wieczorów tego roku, który sprawił, że siedzieliśmy razem na kanapie, opatuleni w koc i słuchaliśmy Rolling Stones'ów przy akompaniamencie palącego się w kominku drewna.

Twoje ramię stykało się z moim i wtedy świadom już coraz więcej czułem palącą chęć przebrnięcia przez tę cienką taflę szkła, która dzieliła moją rzeczywistość z wyimaginowaną fikcją.

Głupi ma jednak szczęście i kiedy snułem ponure rozmyślania o tym, że nigdy nie uda mi się znaleźć odpowiedniego kamienia, który sprawi że szklana ściana roztrzaska się w drobny mak, Ty podniosłeś ową rzecz i bez problemu sprawiłeś, że niewidzialna powłoka zniknęła.

- Pamiętasz, Lunatyku, kiedy pierwszy raz się upiłeś? - zbił mnie z tropu nieco tym pytaniem, wyrwanym z kontekstu przejmującej ciszy i „Angie"pobrzmiewającej w tle. Kiwnąłem jednak głową.

- Gdybym tylko wiedział, że masz taką słabą głowę. Ach, gdybym tylko wiedział! - westchnąłeś ostentacyjnie. - Moje plany legły w gruzach, a że jestem w miarę kulturalnym człowiekiem postanowiłem nie nadwyrężać mojego rzekomego szczęścia i sprawić, że bezpiecznie dotrzesz do swojego dormitorium.

Zmarszczyłem brwi, nie bardzo rozumiejąc co masz na myśli. To przecież oczywiste, że chciałeś mi pomóc dotrzeć do naszego pokoju, w końcu byłeś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Jednakże jakie plany chodziły Ci wtedy po głowie? Dotąd myślałem, że dolanie Ognistej Whisky było tylko głupim żartem. Teraz jednak uświadamiam sobie, że miało jednak ukryty cel.

- W twoim piwie też była Whisky? - spytałem.

Kiwnąłeś głową, a ja zrozumiałem. Na moich bladych policzkach wykwitł spąsowiały rumieniec. Spojrzałeś na mnie i uśmiechnąłeś się szeroko, a w Twoich szarych oczach igrały iskierki rozbawienia. Nasze ramienia przestały się stykać.

- Wiem, że minęło już wiele czasu ale pozwól dokończyć mi to, czego nie udało mi się wtedy dokonać – wyszeptałeś i wtem poczułem Twoje miękkie wargi na swoich ustach.

Chyba nigdy w życiu w mojej głowie nie kumulowało się tyle emocji co wtedy. Jakiż ja byłem głupi! A jaki ślepy! Łapczywie starałem się posmakować w zaledwie parę minut tego czego nie zdołałem posmakować przez parę lat.

I znów czułem jak Twoje silne ręce oplatają moje kruche ciało. Pachniałeś mandarynkami i cynamonem. Oboje o mało co nie spadliśmy z tej nieszczęsnej kanapy kiedy zacząłeś badać dłońmi mój brzuch, jeździć opuszkami po wypukłych bliznach i poznawać je na nowo.

Od tamtej chwili każdej nocy nie musiałem bać się o samotność, która łapczywie oplatała mnie za każdym razem sprawiając, że cały drżałem, a niewidzialny ból rozrywał moje ciało na pojedyncze kawałki. Od tamtej chwili zawsze czułem na karku Twój ciepły oddech, ciepło Twojego ciała, dłonie, które splatały się z moimi tworząc jedną całość.

_Kocham Cię_ – szeptałeś do mojego ucha, a ja zastanawiałem się czy kiedykolwiek godzien byłem tych pięknych słów, które już dawno powinienem usłyszeć lecz nie dawałem Ci żadnej okazji.

A teraz...

Patrzę jak twój uśmiech powoli znika za mgłą, a ja nie mam prawa go dosięgnąć bo wiem, że i tak nie dam rady Cię uratować.

Patrzę jak zaciskasz dłonie w pięści, jak mięśnie drżą na twojej twarzy, jak wypluwasz słowa, które niczym trujący jad ranią me schorowane do upadłości serce.

Patrzę jak całym sobą starasz zachować się resztki sił i tego co kiedyś w sobie nosiłeś, aby pokazać nam, że nadal potrafisz być tym samym Syriuszem Blackiem co kiedyś.

Patrzę jak odchodzisz, pozostawiając za sobą cienką smugę przeszłości, tego co było między nami, a co już dawno wymarło i zostawiasz mnie samego, mrożąc krew w żyłach każdej mej sponiewieranej przez los myśli, która już nigdy nie znajdzie ukojenia.

Stoję na krawędzi życia, a śmierci spoglądając na kamienny marmur, pokryty śnieżnobiałym śniegiem. Dość już uroniłem łez żeby teraz płakać, aczkolwiek oczy mam podejrzanie wilgotne. Uśmiecham się blado, ignorując chęć ucieczki z tego miejsca i klękam ignorując przejmujące zimno, które przeszywa całe moje ciało. Wpatruję się w znicz, który ktoś zapalił przede mną i uśmiecham się blado na myśl, że teraz jesteś już spokojny, możesz dosięgnąć nieba i żyć w idealnej harmonii z Bogiem. Odmawiam krótką modlitwę, dziękuję za wszystko co dla mnie zrobiłeś i wstaję, znikając w otchłani szarego dymu żałobnego.

Białe kwiaty spoczęły na Twoim grobie.


End file.
